


Arrival of the Twins

by skywalkersnaberrie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars prequels - Fandom
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Established Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Modern AU, Skywalker Family Feels, The Skywalkers Deserve Better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkersnaberrie/pseuds/skywalkersnaberrie
Summary: After the birth of Luke and Leia, Padmé and Anakin spend quality time with the new additions to their family before leaving the hospital.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Arrival of the Twins

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series of short one-shots involving the Skywalker family in a modern AU. They can obviously be read alone, but they will all be connected and in the same universe. I didn’t really proofread this, so there may be a few typos. Enjoy!

“They’re perfect.”

Anakin’s voice was no louder than a whisper as the words escaped his mouth. He stared down at the small, sleeping forms of his newborn son and daughter, contently resting on their mother’s lap as their father looked over her shoulder. 

“I know. They’re so tiny, but I already love them more than I ever could have imagined,” Padmé said lovingly. Her exhaustion was obvious, but she was determined to stay awake to meet her children after the nurse washed them up. And when Padmé Amidala Skywalker was determined to do something, she did it. 

As silence washed over the room for the first time since Padmé had her first contraction, Anakin finally spoke up. 

“So... names. We still haven’t entirely decided on names, other than that their middle names are going to be Shmi and Ruwee, after my mother and your father.” 

“I’ve been thinking about it, and I really like Lucas and Leia. Fairly unique, but not obnoxious, and from the moment I found out I was having twins I’ve wanted their names to start with the same letter. What do you think?”

“I like Leia, but I’m not too sure about Lucas.”

Anakin bit his lip, deep in thought. It only took a moment for his eyes to light up; It was like a lightbulb came on in his brain. 

“What about... Luke?”

“Luke,” Padmé repeated, testing how the name sounded on her tongue, “I like it. Leia and Luke.”

The couple looked up at each each other with wide, matching smiles. It wasn’t more than a second later when they heard a soft whimper, which turned into a cry. They looked down to see Leia’s brown eyes wide open, tiny tears streaming down her little cheeks. 

“I can take her while you and Luke rest, angel. You should try to get some sleep too, you’re exhausted.”

Padmé nodded, handing Leia over to her husband before settling back down with Luke, her eyes immediately sliding shut. 

Walking over to the far corner of the large hospital room, Anakin rocked Leia in his arms gently until they reached the blue armchair that sat beside the window. It was the middle of the night; Few cars could be seen from the fourth level of the building, and the city was illuminated by headlights and several street lamps that lined the road. The city the Skywalkers resided in wasn’t huge by any means, but to Anakin, who grew up in a small town nearby, it felt like a different world. 

It wasn’t long before Leia’s cries once again turned into quiet whimpers and coos as she gazed into her father’s blue eyes. 

“Hi there, princess. I’m your daddy.” Anakin said softly. He could feel tears threaten to fall down his face, but he ignored it. “Your mommy and Luke are sleeping, and you and I should be doing the same thing. But I don’t mind staying up with you. I’d do anything for you, Leia.”

He swore he could see a smirk appear on her little face, though it could have been his imagination. This girl was certainly going to be a handful, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Only a minute or so passed before Leia became even sleepier and finally closed her eyes. Anakin remained awake, looking at his daughter in awe. She already had a bit of brown hair, as well as the biggest brown eyes that could only be matched by her mother. 

“God, she looks so much like Padmé,” He whispered to himself, careful to not wake her up so soon after she fell asleep. 

“And Luke looks just like you,” came a soft, feminine voice from above the chair Anakin and Leia were in. He glanced up to see Padmé with an awake yet silent Luke nestled against her chest. Anakin moved over to allow Padmé to slide in next to him, his arm wrapping around her shoulder. 

“He has your eyes, and what little hair he has is blonde, just like yours was when we met all those years ago.” 

‘All those years ago’ was only thirteen years ago, when Anakin and Padmé first met. She was four years his senior, and the fourteen year old girl was the most beautiful thing ten year old Anakin had ever seen. 

“Are you an angel?” He had asked when she entered the hardware store his mother Shmi owned and he and his adopted siblings, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, helped run, looking for a part her father had ordered for his car. 

After Shmi’s passing, Anakin ran it with his friend Rex while Padmé pursued a career in nursing. Now, with Padmé working full time in the hospital they were currently in— after her maternity leave, of course— and Anakin becoming a stay at home father, Rex had taken full control of the store. Anakin was glad his mother’s place would be in good hands, and he still visited and helped out when he could. 

“You still are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid eyes on, though I think you have some competition now,” Anakin whispered with a chuckle. 

“I’m definitely okay with that.”

Both of their eyes were practically sparkling as they gazed at each other and the twins. They weren’t a perfect family, but they were probably as close as a family could get. 

They enjoyed the quiet for now, knowing that it wasn’t going to last, and the next several months would be full of sleepless nights for the four of them. It was worth it, though. Both Padmé and the babies were healthy, they had a home and family to return to tomorrow after they were cleared to leave the hospital, and they were the happiest they had ever been in their entire lives. 

“Ani?” Padmé asked tiredly. 

“Yes, angel?”

Her gaze shifted to her husband as he looked up at her. “I love you. So, so much.”

“I love you too, Padmé.”

Anakin pressed his lips against hers in a sweet, sincere kiss. Not even five minutes later, all four Skywalkers were sound asleep, simply happy to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this, as I will be making other fics like it in the future. I appreciate any and all constructive criticism, and I would love if anyone commented requests for Skywalker Family one-shots that they would like me to write! Kudos are also greatly appreciated as well ✧


End file.
